medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorry, but I'm Making It My Business
The 37th Suggestion: Sorry, but I'm Making It My Business (悪いが関知させてもらうよ, Warui ga Kanchisasete Morau yo) is the thirty-seventh chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Zenkichi declares that Munakata is not a killer, pointing out that with all his injuries, he would be dead if Munakata was seriously trying to kill him. When the Tsushima twins suggest that Munakata has been faking his Abnormality, Munakata refutes them. Rising into a sitting position, he explains that his desire to kill is real, but that he loves people, so he keeps them away by pretending to be a murderer. He admits that it was lonely living like that however, so he joined the Flask Plan to make friends. He then tells Zenkichi he feels he could get along with him, and asks the younger boy if he wants to be friends with him. Zenkichi states that, after risking their lives in battle, they are already friends. Zenkichi offers Munakata his hand, who takes it. In his office, Hakama makes a phone call, requesting the file on Munakata be gotten rid off. When questioned by Shiranui, he states that Munakata will stay on the right path, but expresses his annoyance that Munakata befriended Zenkichi, when Hakama wanted him to befriend Medaka. Hakama labels Zenkichi as a wolf in sheep's clothing; a Normal who could fight an Abnormal. Shiranui reiterates that Zenkichi is just a Normal, as well her friend. She immediately denies this claim however, stating she has no friends, nor does she want any. Claiming to be both full and bored, she leaves the office, telling Hakama that she is going out for a stroll to help her food digest. Hakama watches Shiranui leave without comment, then decides that if even Maguro has shown up, that the Flask Plan is in need of adjustments. The Student Council heads down to the third floor, a zoo. Delighted that the animals are not afraid of her, Medaka insists that they go look at the animals. Kikaijima refuses, thoroughly unimpressed with every specimen present. After hearing that Kikaijima hates animals, Zenkichi and Akune wonder if she even knows what "cute" means. Medaka and Kikaijima begin fighting. Maguro points out to Zenkichi that the animals are behaving strangely; none of them are intimidated by Medaka. He states that the zoo is new to him, and that a junior he does not know is most likely the floor's boss. Moving through the zoo, Akune comes across Naze. He remembers her as his former classmate, and states he was sure she was a part of the Flask Plan as soon as he heard of it. Naze is honored to hear that he remembers her, then offers Akune a deal: if the Student Council leave the school, she will see to it that they can go to any other school they want, proposing that the Student Council and the Flask Plan stay out of each others business. Akune refuses without hesitation. Koga then drops down from the ceiling and wraps a wire around his neck. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sanou Tsushima #Unou Tsushima #Maguro Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kei Munakata #Kouki Akune #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Hakama Shiranui #Hansode Shiranui #Youka Naze #Itami Koga Category:Chapters